Fire Fic
by hbananasammy
Summary: Fire and masochism. (Is that spelled right?) Phil walks in on Dan doing some stuff. Pretty sure I've said this before, I'm terrible at summaries.


Phil was just getting home from Starbucks, when he saw Dan, naked, and covered with burns. Phil could see tears streaming down Dan's face, but he could also see a smile of pleasure. Dan was holding a torch lighter up to his arm, whimpering quietly, but moaning loudly. "Dan! What are you doing?" Phil yelled at him.

Dan looked up, shocked, but his shock soon gave way to joy. "Hey baby," he said, seductively," Come here." he beckoned Phil to sit beside him. Phil was hesitant, but soon he walked over. He sat on the couch beside Dan, slightly scared.

Dan sat up as Phil sat beside him. He lit the lighter and pushed it onto Phil's skin. It took a second before Phil noticed what was going on and jumped away, whimpering. Dan smiled and pressed the lighter to his own skin, trying to show Phil that it was okay. Phil cowered in the corner of the couch. What is he doing? Phil thought to himself.

To Dan, the burning flesh smelled like a mix between burnt popcorn and beef being fried. To Phil, it smelled like a rotten eggs being burned. To Dan the smell was a turn on, it made him want to do some nasty things, which he fully planned on doing. Dan moved towards Phil and sat on his lap. The lighter was lit and ready for more.  
"Quiet Phil," Dan said in a calming voice, "It'll be fun, I swear." He took the lighter and pressed it to Phil's face, ravishing in the screams of his best friend. Dan took the lighter away from Phil's face and stared at the mark he had made. He noticed every detail of it. The blisters that began to form, how the skin started looking a bit like leather, even how parts of the burnt flesh had started flaking off. To most people it would've been considered ugly, but to Dan, it was extremely sexy.

Phil closed his eyes, trying so hard to ignore the pain on his cheek. Dan had never been honestly harmful to him in any way, it was really scary. But deep down, Phil felt himself getting turned on. He could feel an erection coming on, and tried to hide it desperately. Though he failed.

Dan could feel Phil harden beneath smiled contently and started taking off Phil's clothes. He used one hand to undo the buttons on Phil's shirt and used the other, still holding the lighter, to make burns on the beautifully pale skin. Phil continuously whimpered throughout the process, but not once did he complain. Finally, Dan had stripped Phil of all his clothes, and Dan, already being fully unclothed, was ready to let the fun begin.

Dan grabbed Phil's member and slowly moved his hand up and down; he leaned in and kissed Phil as he did so. After Phil was completely hardened, Dan pulled his hand away, leaving Phil whimpering from the lack of contact. The whimpering soon stopped and turned into screaming as Dan put the lighter to Phil's cock. Phil cowered into the couch and tried to push Dan off of him. Dan stood his ground.

Instead of moving, Dan just got very mad. He looked at Phil with disgust clear on his face. "Stop trying to resist!" He growled, "I want to do this! And you are going to let me! Do you understand?" He sounded so animalistic; it was scary.

Phil nodded his head, whimpering, "Y- yes Dan. I- I'm s- sorry. It j- just hurts so b- badly." Phil looked at Dan with fright in his eyes. He really didn't want to set Dan off again.

"It might hurt," Dan softened a bit, "But you're gonna let me continue." he pushed the lighter onto Phil's stomach, watching as the skin bubbled and started to bleed. It hurt badly, but Phil didn't try to get away again, in fear that it would just make things worse.

Dan had burnt Phil's stomach so badly that not an inch of the skin was pale anymore, just a deep red with blisters. Dan pulled the lighter away from Phil's belly button and looked at his work in awe. He leaned over and started licking the sensitive skin on Phil's body. At times a blister would pop or the skin would flake off into Dan's mouth, but he excepted it excitedly.

After Dan finished licking Phil's burnt stomach he moved to his charred cock. His lips slipping over the rough skin, some of it peeling back. Phil was whimpering from both the pain and pleasure that this caused. He could feel the skin flaking from his shaft; he wanted more.

Phil pushed Dan off of him and quickly grabbed him by his hair, he grabbed the torch lighter before dragging Dan to his bedroom. Dan kicked and screamed as Phil dragged him along, this wasn't what he had planned. Phil continued to drag Dan to the room, but was getting annoyed be the screams.  
"Gosh, would you just shut up?" He turned slightly and kicked Dan in the ribs. Dan's screams subsided to quiet whimpers.

Phil pushed Dan onto the bed roughly. He landed on his stomach and tried desperately to sit up; he was too slow. Phil sat on Dan's thighs, causing him to not be able to move. Phil looked at the lighter and laughed. "You're right sweetheart, this is gonna be so much fun."

Dan let out a blood curdling scream as Phil lit the lighter inside him. He could feel his insides burning, charring. He swatted at Phil's hands, trying to get them away, but failing. Finally, he couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out.

-5 minutes later-  
Dan woke up with a start, his entire body aching. He looked over himself and noticed all of the blisters and burn marks, all caused by Phil as he slept. He carefully turned over and saw Phil staring at him hungrily. Phil smiled at him and stood up. He once again pushed Dan onto his stomach and readied himself at Dan's entrance. He pushed into Dan, lube could feel the flakes of burnt flesh peeling inside his body, and he felt how the skin on Phil's shaft peeled back ever so slightly, kind of like a banana. He looked back thinking that the peeling would cause Phil some sort of discomfort. Phil looked at Dan, displeased, and smacked him, hard. Dan turned back around shakily.

This continued for about another minute before both boys finally came. Both boys laid beside each other, breathing hard and examining their wounds.  
Dan looked over to Phil. "We should do this again sometime," he said shyly.

Phil nodded in agreement, "Definitely. How about a month after we both heal? Does that sound good to you?" Dan nodded head exhausted, and fell asleep.


End file.
